1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to a system and method for sharing debug resources.
2. Related Art
Software debuggers are commonly used within processors to perform various debug operations. Software debuggers typically use a variety of different resources to perform these debug operations, such as instruction breakpoints, data breakpoints, various execution event breakpoints, as well as control and status fields to configure the resources and to report status on various events. Errors may be present within software debuggers which may result, for example, in inaccurate debug operations. However, difficulties exist in actually debugging the software debuggers themselves.